


Snow-nanigans

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Sometimes the dream team just likes to have fun in the dreamscape, especially in the snow.





	Snow-nanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Inception, Arthur/Eames + author's choice, snowball fight"

Ariadne felt the least confident about the design for the Arctic fortress, and so she had begged Arthur examine it with her, going in to go over the structure with her.

They were just emerging from going over the duct work that Eames was supposed to add, when

*PAFF!*

Something cold and wet smacked the back of Ariadne's head, fragmenting. She put a hand to her shoulder and picked up a handful of snow.

Someone with a manly set of lungs giggled not far away. Ariadne looked around, wary, expecting anything, but only saw a pile of snow under a tree she didn't remember seeing before. She looked up at Arthur, who reached into an inner pocket of his arctic-rated parka and took out a small mirror, holding it out to her.

"Check the reflection of that snow pile," he said.

She accepted the mirror and held it up, looking for the snow pile.

Instead, she saw Eames crouched in the snow, his own parka almost causing him to blend into the stockpile of snowballs at his side.

"You didn't tell me he was here," she hissed.

"I didn't know he was, till that snowball hit you," Arthur said.

Another snowball went flying, hitting Arthur in the knee. "I think he knows we spotted him," Ariadne grumbled.

"Don't play along, it's just what he wants you to do," Arthur said.

"Why do you put up with him?" Ariadne asked, not sure if she meant "you" in the singular or the plural.

"He's good at what he does," Arthur replied. A bunch of snow that hadn't been on the tree a moment before fell off with a *whoosh* and that same manly pair of lungs let out a startled grunt.


End file.
